<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shifting Sands in the Realm of Time by Gtech1904</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056067">Shifting Sands in the Realm of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtech1904/pseuds/Gtech1904'>Gtech1904</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter One-shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Peter needs this, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Time Travel, Tony needs it too, cute and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtech1904/pseuds/Gtech1904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter grieves and does something stupid.<br/>But is it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter One-shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shifting Sands in the Realm of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter didn’t mean to. But then again Peter doesn’t mean to do a lot of things. </p>
<p>He didn’t mean to throw a tantrum before his parents left and never came back. </p>
<p>He didn’t mean to wander off on his field trip at Oscorp and get bitten by a radioactive spider. </p>
<p>He didn’t mean to not take his power seriously and kill Uncle Ben by letting the thief go. </p>
<p>He didn’t mean to get caught up in the big leagues of the Avengers and forget about the little guy. </p>
<p>He didn’t mean...He didn’t mean...He didn’t mean. </p>
<p>Peter didn’t mean to do a lot of things. </p>
<p>But he still did them anyway. </p>
<p>He can’t go back. What’s done is done. Fixed points in his universe. </p>
<p>But maybe...</p>
<p>No. </p>
<p>But maybe...</p>
<p>No, Peter. Don’t. </p>
<p>But maybe he can go back to a simpler time. A time before his life, just to see. </p>
<p>See what?</p>
<p>See anything, anything that isn’t a life without Mr. Stark.</p>
<p>But what time if you do?</p>
<p>Maybe see his life.</p>
<p>But why, Peter?</p>
<p>Because maybe he needed someone like I needed him. Someone to watch out for him when he had no one in his corner. </p>
<p>He had his mother then.</p>
<p>He had Howard too, but that doesn't mean anything. One negative can cancel out a positive. </p>
<p>Just once? Promise?</p>
<p>Promise, Time. </p>
<p>Alright. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Peter felt himself get dragged into the time stream with the help of Time. Peter didn’t mean for a conversation with the sentient stone to turn into him persuading the being to take him to the past. He just missed Mr. Stark so much. So much it hurt to breathe sometimes, so much it hurt to remember the late nights in the labs or dinners they had at the tower with May. Like a family. </p>
<p>Peter just wanted to say goodbye. To say thank you. To say I’m sorry. </p>
<p>He wasn’t stupid, he wasn’t going to mess up his universe. He knew the laws and theories of time travel. What he was doing now would create another timeline, in the infinite number of other timelines. The multiverse theory, if it was to be believed. </p>
<p>Peter believed. </p>
<p>Cause and effect, a domino fall. No matter how little Peter interacted in the past, his presence would still disrupt the flow of energy, since his vibration was different from the time he is not supposed to be in. Similar to the Ripple Effect. It would create something new regardless of anything Peter did, but Peter still did it anyway. Knowing he is going to change another Peter’s future. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His feet landed on grass and his weak knees only just held him up. Birds flew away in fright from his sudden appearance.</p>
<p>A child’s blissful laughter cut through the trees, leading Peter to a little boy, maybe three or four years old. His dark chocolate eyes and hair looked familiar, while the baby fat clinging to the toddler's face was the only feature Peter could not correspond with the man who wore his sins on his sleeve. </p>
<p>It was strange though, to Peter. Where was Mr. Stark’s mom? She wouldn’t leave her child outside by himself. </p>
<p>A crash was heard from inside the house behind Peter and he understood. It didn’t stop little Tony from startling.</p>
<p>“Hey, Tony. Hey,” Peter whispered, gaining the little one's attention and silencing his cries. “It’s alright. I’ll protect you. I failed before but I’ll protect you now. I promise.” </p>
<p>It was a big promise to fulfill but it’s not like Peter had anything else to do. Since the return of the dusted, Peter hasn’t felt like he belonged anywhere. Maybe protecting Tony will help him.  </p>
<p>Help him grieve and let go of the man he had grown to love like family. </p>
<p>Peter didn’t mean to make the promise. </p>
<p>Peter didn’t mean to do a lot of things. </p>
<p>But he still did them anyway. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Peter found himself on marble floors, knees weak but they held him up. </p>
<p>He had convinced Time to help him. Hopefully, bring himself peace. Peace enough to grieve. </p>
<p>“Jarvis!” A young boy sounded, the call echoing loudly from the stone. </p>
<p>“Shut up, boy!” A mean voice replied and Peter knew it was Howard. </p>
<p>“Yes sir,” the boy, Anthony, replies meekly. Fleeing and rounding the corner where Peter was. </p>
<p>“Who are you?” Tony asked, suspicion and false bravado prominent by the slight tremble in his voice. </p>
<p>“I... I’m Peter. Sorry to drop in. I thought you could use a friend.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need anyone. Friends make you weak and my father said Stark men aren’t weak. We’re made of iron,” Tony countered, puffing up his chest. Peter had to keep his face from breaking into tears at Tony repeating his father's words. </p>
<p>“Your father is wrong, Tony. I’m from the future. Your friends don’t make you weak, they make you stronger. And we love you for who you are,” Peter said, hoping something would break through. </p>
<p>“You're from the future! I have friends!?” Tony whisper-yelled, still mindful of his father around the corner. It makes Peter even more upset, kids should get to play and have fun, feel safe in their home. Not be careful and tiptoe around. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Tony. You have lots of friends. Can I be your friend now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, come on. I’ll show you my room!” Tugging Peter’s hands into his own and pulling him along. Peter followed willingly. </p>
<p>Peter didn’t mean to say so much. </p>
<p>Peter didn’t mean to do a lot of things. </p>
<p>He still did them anyway. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The third time, Peter didn’t ask Time. Time did it itself. Peter’s knees wobbled and he fell, tears streaming down his face.</p>
<p>“Peter!” seven year old Tony called, sliding to his knees beside him. But Peter didn’t look up, crying into his hands, violent sobs, rocking his body. </p>
<p>“Peter...what happened?” Tony asked, hesitant. It made Peter look up, roughly wiping at his eyes, making them sting. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I just miss you so much,” Peter couldn’t help himself as he grabbed Tony and wrapped him in a hug, still mindful of his strength. He felt Tony shift awkwardly before tentatively returning the gesture. </p>
<p>“I missed you too, you know,” Tony whispered, tiny hands finding purchase in Peter’s hair. A sob surprised them both when it tore out of Peter, he sniffed and pulled away, taking one last deep inhale of Tony’s scent. </p>
<p>Blueberries and fire.</p>
<p>“I’ll be here when you need me, Tony,” Peter promised, he knew Time would take him when Tony asked for his presence. </p>
<p>“The same goes for you, Peter,” Tony said, wise even at such a young age. It made Peter wonder when he had to become so to survive. Peter gave one last smile before letting Time take him home. </p>
<p>Peter didn’t mean to show Tony his grief. </p>
<p>Peter didn’t mean to do a lot of things. </p>
<p>But Time did it for him anyways. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Peter had just been hit by a train the next time Time sent him back. His everything ached and he could barely stay conscious. His face hit tile and he could hear sniffles. </p>
<p>“Peter!” A voice called, he could barely register that it was Tony. Moaning, he forced himself to sit up. </p>
<p>“Are you alright? You look like you’ve been hit by a train,” Tony points out the obvious, it makes Peter let out a weak chuckle, ribs groaning in protest. </p>
<p>“Feels like it too,” deciding not to tell the ten year old that he had been just seconds before. Honestly he’s a little surprised he’s still awake with the concussion he is bound to have. </p>
<p>“Why’d you call, Tony?” Peter asked, sitting with his back to the wall that he now realizes is the boys bathroom. Tony leans against Peter and he has to bite back another groan of pain. </p>
<p>Tony’s face falls as he explains about the bullies and his father and how his mother says he’s a big boy now and he can put himself to bed. Peter's face hardens but he listens and doesn’t interrupt, let’s Tony talk for what must have been a volcano about to erupt had he kept it in any longer. </p>
<p>“I had a bully too. We used to be friends before he became popular and didn’t want to hang out anymore,” Peter speaks himself, Tony listening with rapt attention. “He’s better now, sort of, but I ignored him as best I could. I don’t have any advice to get them to stop, Tony. But I can tell you, you will go on to do great things and forget all about them while they will be stuck with dead end jobs because they were jealous of you,” he puts his arm over Tony’s shoulders in a side-hug, his muscles protesting the movement but he doesn’t care. </p>
<p>Peter doesn’t mean to stay so long until he falls asleep and wakes back up on the train that hit him. </p>
<p>Peter didn’t mean to do a lot of things. </p>
<p>But maybe he meant to do this. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Peter registers where he is belatedly, head still swimming from his face blown out of proportion on one of the billboards in Times Square. The lights are off but for the moon shining through the window, quiet breathing reaching Peter’s ears. His eyes adjust and he can make out a room, Tony’s room, the only difference is that there are no more toys. Instead, schoolbooks and scraps of wires and circuit boards littering the desk. </p>
<p>Peter doesn’t need to know Time has sent him back. Why was the question. He thought that last time he had been able to finish grieving as he went to hunt down Beck. Apparently, Time didn’t think so, or maybe Tony still needed Peter as well. </p>
<p>He found his heart slowing from the jack-rabbit pace it kept earlier and settling silently beside Tony’s bed, hands finding coffee-brown hair to card his fingers in. It soothes something deep in Peter and he let out a shaky breath to steady himself. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Tony. You always wanted me to be better, but I don’t know how to be. Maybe people can’t live up to others expectations, never meet your heroes bringing a whole new meaning. I never held it against you, tried to be better for you, but maybe I really need to be better for myself. Maybe you need that too, break away from wanting Howard’s attention, his praise in you, because let me tell you Tony, you don’t need it. Nor will you get it, but you never did and you still don’t. I’m sorry it’s been so long for you, I’ll always be here.” A pause. “I love you, Tony. You're my family,” Peter whispered, hand shifting to Tony’s shoulder as he sighed, ready to leave. He knew Tony was awake, his breathing pattern having changed the moment he was transported into the college dorm. Peter nodded to himself, standing and taking a deep breath, closing his eyes to the peace that would fade as he entered his time again. But before Peter could disappear a body collided with his and he had to stick to the floor in order to keep his balance, his arms full of a teenage Tony. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Tony whispered, before backing up, wiping a stray tear off his cheek that they both pretended not to notice. Peter gave a small smile and let Time take him home. </p>
<p>Peter didn’t mean a lot of things. </p>
<p>But he did mean to be there for Tony.</p>
<p>Be there for him like he was there for Peter. </p>
<p>He knew neither would forget all the things Peter didn’t mean, but he didn’t mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>